Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to flexible band retainers; specifically, a means to keep electrical cords coiled or bundled up, and a means to secure male to female connections.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, attempts have been made to provide a means to keep or secure coiled or bundled electrical cord. U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,676 discloses a strap, which secures a bundled cord using hook latch material. However, this fastener is rendered ineffectual when it collects dirt and debris. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,402 to Hamel, another strap type device, is for use exclusively on small tools and appliances. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,005 reveals another strap type cord keeper with a cumbersome mechanism to cinch up the strap. A need has long existed to provide a simple cord keeper.
A need has also existed for a means to keep secure the connection of male to female plug ends on electrical cords. Many contemporary patents that address this problem suffer from deficiencies and disadvantages. A keeper should have high retentive properties without requiring excessive accuracy of location. Some keepers heretofore known are very complicated for such a simple task. Many of these could cause damage to the electrical cord resulting in electrical short. A keeper should be made of nonconductive material as to be effectively insulated electrically.
Examples of contemporary keepers which present some of the above mentioned problems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,690,476; 5,104,335; and 5,732,445.
In accordance with the present invention a cord keeper strap comprises a strap with elastic properties, a plurality of holes along the longitudinal axis thereof, and a button fastener.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention:
(a) to provide a simpler keeper that can be easily attached to a single strand of electrical cord;
(b) to provide a keeper that by means of its resilient elastic character can be stretched around bundled or coiled strands of electrical cord, rope, hoses or the like, thereby securing said article for storage;
(c) to provide a keeper which can be used to secure the connection between male and female plug ends on electrical cords;
(d) to provide a keeper suitable for securing unwanted slack in electrical cords on household appliances, and;
(e) to provide a keeper suitable for securing the bundled cord of a small tool or appliance to said article.